Mortal Kombat: Blood's Konquest
by Godkombat21
Summary: The son of evil, Blood, a demon warrior of the Netherrealm, has suffered amnesia and seeks to regain his memory before his demonic father is unleashed and plunges all the realms in hellish ruin. The first step however, competing in the tournament of Mortal Kombat. Rated M for intense violence, gore, language, and adult themes.


**Disclaimer:** This story follows an altered timeline. I own nothing, Mortal Kombat and it's characters belong to there respected owners.

* * *

Deep in the realm of Outworld, a shrill shriek of pain fills the air as the vampire mistress known as Nitara sits in a shack in a small village, heavy with a child forced upon her by a being of pure evil. Her shrieks could be heard for miles as she expelled the child from her body...

Then it was over, her shrieks had halted, and instead where replaced by the cries of a new born baby. She looked down and held the child close to her. Yes, it was _his _child, no doubt about it. It's crimson red skin, small but sharp centaur-like horns, it's clawed hands and hoofed feet, it's bat like wings, yes all markings of the dark one. And yet, this was still her spawn, no matter how horrifying or rich with evil, it was her child. And as any mother would, she loved the child. But the moment would not last long, for no sooner had she managed to finally lift herself off of the floor, a squad of about for or five tarkatans burst through the door.

"By the command of lord Onaga, you will give the child to us!" The leader roared.

Nitara placed her spawn to the side, and snarled in defiance.

"If you will not hand it over," The leader showed her his blades. "then we will take it from you!"

On his command, the other tarkatans lunged at her. The first swung his blade wildly, Nitara sidestepped his swing, he brought his other hand around to punch her in the head. She caught his fist and twisted his wrist, then without warning, sunk her fangs into his neck and with much savagery, tore out his throat. The second swung at her, she caught his fist. He swung at her with his other hand, again, she caught his fist. Both without their hands. Nitara head butted him, right in the nose. He stumbled back, clutching his face in pain, Nitara took her chance, shoving her hand into his chest, she forcefully yanked out his heart. The third and fourth both ran at her at the same time she leaped over the third as the fourth swung at her with his blades. She avoided him with the upmost of ease, then she heard the third one lunging at her from behind. As the fourth attempted to stab her with his blade, she did a backflip over the third causing his blade to go right into the third's chest. As he tried frantically to pull his blade out of his now dead comrade, Nitara leaped over him and with her Kama weapon, beheaded him with a swift swing.

The commander cricked his neck and shoulders just before he lunged at Nitara. He swung at her, she dodged is attack and kneed him in the gut. As he stumbled back, brought out his blades with a snarl, as he swung at her, she countered him with her Kamas, the swung at each other, countering one another blow by blow. Suddenly they locked blades, the tarkatan chuckled evilly and suddenly flung her Kama right out of her hands. She then ducked as he swung his blade at her, she punched him just below the belt, as he grabbed his crotch area in pain, she uppercutted him, followed by a swift kick to the head, sending him falling to the floor. He looked up as the last thing he saw was Nitara just before she stomped hard on his throat, crushing his larynx.

Nitara then stood back, panting, she knew it wouldn't be long before the dragon king would send more of his grotesque soldiers to steal her child, it was clear to her she would have to flee. But to her horror, as she turned, the child that she had sought to defend was gone.

* * *

The Netherrealm, an accursed land, that some might consider hell itself. Where the various tormented souls of mortals are further tortured in its fiery plane. Here the sorcerer, Quan Chi, and fallen elder god, Shinnok, come with Nitara's bastard child in hand, a delivery for there master. As the traveled to the deepest, darkest pits of the Netherrealm, there master sat in his throne eagerly awaiting them. Finally the arrived.

Quan Chi bowed as Shinnok approached the dark lord with the child.

"As you wished," he kneeled as he presented the infant before him. "Your son, oh dark one."

A large, sharp-toothed grin spread across the demon lords face as he rose to hold his child.

"Excellent." He grinned holding the boy before him. "Now his training can begin..."


End file.
